


Green is a good colour in you

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Being Walked In On, Hal's smoothest pickup lines, M/M, Masturbation, Requitting crushes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Nothing says “I miss you” and “I want you” like a riding a toy in the colour of your crush.





	Green is a good colour in you

Hal didn't mean to break into Barry's home, really, but he returned to earth around midnight and the lights were off in the whole apartment, meaning Barry was either out or already in bed, and Hal had _really_ been looking forward to see Barry again after being away for months. And Barry _had_ said he was always welcome here, so it was less breaking in and more letting himself in invited but without a key.

He would just steal some food from the kitchen and curl up on the couch until Barry found him, no harm done.

But it was dark and knowing Barry the option of 'already in bed' was more likely than him being out, so Hal made sure to pry open the window that was not quite closed for fresh air as quietly as he could with a construct, slipping in without a sound. He didn't touch the ground and risk his footsteps to wake up a speedster on alert, instead flying quietly through the hallway to make his way to the kitchen.

He stopped halfway.

Not _all_ the lights were off, it seemed. He could see the light in the bathroom was on from below the door, and there was a flicker of a shadow. More importantly though, there was a deep, pained groan of Hal's name, a muffled cry for help that Barry couldn't expect to be heard. Probably didn't want to be heard, because he never tried to call attention to him being hurt even when he should.

_Barry was hurt and alone, probably patching himself up and desperate for Hal to be there for him._

Hal may be a shit friend at the best of times, he would do _anything_ for Barry if he could and this time… this time he _could_.

He no longer bothered to be quiet when he rushed forward, all but kicking the bathroom door open and shouting "I'm here Barry!" before freezing in his tracks.

With all the speed in the world, it seemed Hal's presence had shocked Barry too much to run and hide, and Hal got more than an eyeful of the situation than Barry had no doubt ever intended.

Barry was crouched on the floor in front of the bathtub, leaned back to hold his weight with his arms on the tub. It provided a more than perfect view of just how naked he was, as well as the green - a Green Lantern sorta green - dildo that was suctioned to the tile floor and the thick splatter of what looked several separate loads of cum - some of it almost dry, some of it wet and watery and some of it looking suspiciously fresh - all over the tiles in front of him. The shock of Hal entering had one of Barry's feet slip though, causing him to crash down on the dildo with a yelp of what was more likely to be pain than the groans Hal had heard before.

_Oh god, Hal couldn't believe that he, of all people, had been innocent enough to mistake pleasured moans for pained sounds._

"B-Barry… are you… I guess you're alright after all?"

Barry made a choked sound.

Hal realised that turning around was probably the polite thing to do, and Barry did like politeness. It might also keep Barry from choking on himself in mortification, and as much as Hal enjoyed the view, he would prefer it if Barry would be able to look him in the eye again after this. Which was not likely to happen any time soon, he realised, but even so.

He turned around on his heel sharply, pretending his own face wasn't gaining the same red hue as Barry's by now. He wasn't embarrassed, but he might be if Barry caught him getting hard over the sight he'd stumbled in on. He was supposed to have a bit more self-control than that.

"But you were calling my name and everything, so how should I have known you were doing something private?" He managed to snap it as an excuse, or as a shift of the blame, but it got himself thinking as well. Because Barry _had_ called his name before Hal entered, hadn't he? Which meant he'd been thinking of him… while riding a green dildo. Things were starting to become surprisingly clear.

"You were away for _months_ ," Barry finally managed to bring out, as if that explained the whole 'riding a green dildo moaning for Hal' thing. "I didn't think you would be hearing _anything._ "

At least he wasn't denying what Hal caught him doing. Then again, Barry was a smart guy, and Hal had seen far too much for him to deny anything right now.

There was a squeaking noise of Barry's heel slipping on the tiles again as he was audibly trying to climb to his feet, probably eager to cover himself up as soon as possible. A waste, if you asked Hal, but Barry wasn't asking him anything.

Guess it was up to Hal to save Barry's dignity by doing something even worse.

"Well, in any case… if you ever get tired of that, I know a Green Lantern cock that will definitely fill you up much nicer than that green latex cock. Just so you know."

He meant to swoop out of the doorway in a most dignified manner after saying that, but he was cut short by another choked noise from Barry and a crackle of lightning that had him unexpectedly pressed against the wall of the hallway. Barry was pressed up against him, flushed bright red all the way down to his chest, but looking especially determined despite his nakedness.

"Is that an offer? _Really_ , Hal, because if that was not an offer I'm kicking you out of this apartment right now; you can't play with me like that!"

Did Barry really need it spelt out?

"What else could it be?" Hal all but growled, voice dropping to something husky that always worked in his favour. His fingers tangled in Barry's sweat damp hair and their lips were mushed together before he could tug the speedster in.

He allowed the frantic pace for a few seconds before trying to slow Barry down a little, pulling Barry's head close with one hand and letting the other caress down his spine while slowing the pace of their kiss. He nipped at Barry's lips for access, drinking in the pleasured moan as their tongues slid together.

_Fuck, Barry was hot like this._

That is to say, Hal had been unable to keep his eyes off Barry's bubble butt for ages now, but for all the staring and longing he'd done he had never imagined a scenario like this. Especially not when his one hand slipped all the way down to cup said bubble butt for a good squeeze and find the thick rim of the dildo's flared base pressing against his finger.

They both moaned at the feeling, and Hall was embarrassingly hard just like that. He had to pull away a little for air - for not getting devoured on the spot by a very hungry speedster - and met hazy, lust-filled eyes. "Barry, you're going to kill me like this-"

His sentence was choked off by another sparkle of electricity and the air being slammed from his lungs with the sudden presence of the bed against his back.

No, his back on the bed.

Hal blinked in disorientation but Barry was already grinding down on him, moaning for him to get rid of the uniform.

He made the uniform disappear, but was too distracted feeling Barry's arse up again to help the speedster with his shirt or jeans. He just had to get his hands on that dildo again - and once he did he grabbed the base firmly, pulling the dildo out halfway before pressing it back in smoothly.

Barry had been busy pressing his shirt up into his armpits when the movement of the dildo took him by surprise, making him arch and cry out Hal's name loudly.

"Beautiful," Hal muttered, mesmerised by the sight. "I want to hear that all night."

Barry gave him a half-arsed glare. "Make me."

"My pleasure."

Hal repeated the motion, making sure the slick silicone would not escape his grip while he used the toy to fuck Barry's arse. The speedster's back arched most deliciously until he was pressing flat on Hal's chest, panting wetly against a nipple while moaning and writhing on top of the Lantern from the way the toy filled him on each stroke.

It was exhilarating, making Barry lose control like this. Especially once the speedster started to scrape his teeth against Hal's nipple, so close to where he was already. Soon enough Barry was licking and sucking it, moaning at each thrust into him while Hal was losing his rhythm, distracted by those lips. Whatever Barry was lacking in experience, he easily made up in raw talent, his body rubbing against Hal's like each inch of contact added to his pleasure infinitely.

Hal could only keep this up for so long.

Eventually he had to stop fucking Barry with the toy, releasing it after pressing it as deep as he could so he could grab Barry's face with both hands and bring their lips together again. Barry's lips vibrated against his own as he hungrily tried to suck in Hal's tongue again, but at least the speedster's hands were once more up to the task of finishing the undressing of Hal. Barry rolled them over to rid Hal of his clothes, especially jeans and boxers a lot easier to kick off without Hal's weight resting on them. Then Barry's legs locked around his hips without missing a beat, their erections sliding together hard and slick with sweat and just a bit of Barry's lube from who knows how long ago.

"Let me fuck you," Hal demanded against Barry's lips, not even bothering to ask. They had surpassed any questions of the sort between the dildo in Barry's arse and the hasty undressing.

"Please," was Barry's response, even needier than Hal would've dared to hope.

Hal pulled away only to fulfil both their wishes. He all but tore the toy from Barry's arse - oh god that thing was bigger than he thought - before hiking Barry's hips up, bending his back on the bed. Barry's pupils were dilated, his face red and splotchy but more attractive than anything Hal had ever seen, and he couldn't resist leaning over to capture those lips in a kiss once more while he lined up and pressed inside in one, sharp thrust.

Barry was incredibly wet and hot and tight, and Hal's conscious thought all but fizzled to a stop at the thought of how much lube he had been working into him before Hal appeared. That, and the amount of orgasms he must've reached, considering the evidence Hal had seen on the bathroom floor.

Even better, Barry cried bloody murder at the deep thrust and with the second one he was coming all over again, wet heat splattering both their bellies and chests.

Hal had to lean back a little to see how much - and it was so little, Barry _had_ to have all but drained his balls already, and that was even worse of a turn-on.

"Fuck, you really wanted my cock that bad…" Hal leaned down to kiss Barry's lips, giving small nips of his teeth and drinking in the affirmative noises and moans he got out of the speedster's mouth. "How long were you fucking yourself on that dildo, wishing it were me? How often do you do this?"

"So long- so often, Hal please, please go harder-"

Not a request Hal could deny, especially not when Barry pleaded like it was the thing he wanted most in the world.

He all but pounded Barry's arse, the slap of skin on skin almost deafening if it wasn't for Barry still begging for more and harder and deeper. Hal couldn't recall anything - _anyone_ \- ever sounding as hot, ever getting him this worked up with their voice and the tight clench of their arse. He couldn't recall anyone at all, everything just Barry, Barry _Barry-_

_"Please fill me up."_

The hot whisper in his ear took him off-guard, and just like that Hal was crying Barry's name, his orgasm taking him completely while he spilt himself as deep inside of Barry as he could push himself. He could feel the spasm of Barry's muscles and Hal could swear there was new hot and wet between them, but he was too out of it to be sure Barry reached another orgasm.

It turned out not to matter much, with Barry rolling them back over until he was on top once more, sitting on Hal's slowly softening cock. Barry was flushed even more red than before, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat but his face speaking of nothing but lust and adoration.

Hal could only watch in exhaustion as Barry took himself in hand and beat himself off to a last orgasm - was that number 6? Was that even more? Speedsters were starting to get creepy now - and spilling with just a few stray drops on Hal's stomach. Only after that Barry finally collapsed on top of him, shifting his weight of Hal's chest immediately to curl up against his side and find a spot for his head on Hal's shoulder.

They were still both breathing heavily, neither of them ready to speak. Hal knew that it would be necessary sooner rather than later though. Barry _always_ had to speak.

Even if it was too obvious what had just happened.

So it was a surprise when Hal heard Barry's breathing even out without so much as a comment. He glanced down to find wet eyelashes sticking together to Barry's flushed skin, the sight of sated and exhausted sleep.

…made him wonder how long it truly had been since Barry had gotten himself off. Or if Barry hadn't been sleeping well.

It made Hal _worry_ for him, and not many people managed to make him feel that quite like Barry did.

He nudged his shoulder up so he could reach Barry's forehead with his lips, giving the sweaty skin a long kiss.

"We'll do your talk in the morning," he promised softly. "I'm not leaving before that."


End file.
